I Am The Greatest
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Olivia is watching her son play baseball...


Okay, here's another one! Now, the song in this is I Am The Greatest, by Kenny Rogers. Please read and review!

This story is dedicated to onetreefan, and my dad, who's always said, "Get up and try it again!"

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. Yep, that's about it...

Olivia Benson sat on her front porch and watched as her son walked out into the middle of the yard with his baseball cap, bat and ball. He stopped in the middle of the yard, and she smiled as he shouted, "I am the greatest baseball player ever!" As he picked the ball up, Olivia couldn't help but think how much he looked like her husband. He was truly his father's son, from the way he carried himself to those eyes that could spot his mother's worry or his father's car after a particularly long day.

_Little boy in a baseball hat _

_Stands in the field with his ball and bat _

_Says, "I am the greatest player of them all"  
_

_Puts his bat on his shoulder and tosses up his ball_

Silently, she watched as he tossed the ball into the air, bringing the bat to try and hit the ball as it returned to the ground. He swung the bat as hard as he could, and Olivia didn't say a word.

_And the ball goes up and the ball comes down _

_Swings his bat all the way around _

_The world's so still you can hear the sound _

_The baseball falls to the ground_

It hit the ground, but he just chased it down and picked it up again, giving it a look before shouting, "I'm the greatest player there has ever been!" Then he tossed it back up into the air and swung his bat at it again with all the strength he could muster from his seven year old body.

_Now the little boy doesn't say a word _

_Picks up his ball, he is undeterred _

_Says, "I am the greatest there has ever been"  
_

_And he grits his teeth and he tries it again_

Olivia continued to watch her son swing the bat around as hard as he could. She loved how he never gave up, how he had amazing determination for a seven year old. She knew that that determination was something he had gotten from his father, despite the protests that he had too much of her in him not to have received some of her stubbornness.

_And the ball goes up and the ball comes down _

_Swings his bat all the way around _

_The world's so still you can hear the sound _

_The baseball falls to the ground_

Once again, the ball hit the ground, and Olivia smiled when he didn't cry at the miss. At that exact moment, she could see a young version of her husband, stubborn and determined, and her heart overflowed with love for both of them. Sometimes she wonders what she did so right to deserve her husband, and to have given birth to such an intelligent and sensitive son.

_He makes no excuses, he shows no fear _

_He just closes his eyes and listens to the cheers_

The little boy picked up the ball again and said, "I'm the greatest, and the game's on the line." He didn't know that his mama was watching him as he gritted his teeth and gripped the bat as hard as he could. He was going to hit it this time. He just had to.

_Little boy, he adjusts his hat _

_Picks up his ball, stares at his bat _

_Says, "I am the greatest, and the game is on the line"  
_

_And he gives his all one last time_

Olivia watched as her son gripped the bat and tossed the ball into the air one more time, and as he swung the bat around, she held her breath. As the ball fell, the whole world seemed to stand still, all the inhabitants within it's boundaries silent. She watched it fall, passing the crescent shaped moon on it's downward spiral.

_And the ball goes up like the moon so bright _

_Swings his bat with all his might_

_ And the world's as still as still can be _

_And the baseball falls, and that's strike three_

The ball fell to the ground, and Olivia smiled and said, "Come on inside, Elliot. Let's get you cleaned up for dinner. Daddy's gonna be home soon." Elliot grabbed his stuff up in his arms and ran onto the porch. As he followed his mother inside, he put his stuff down and grinned at her, the grin she knew he had gotten from his father. Throwing his arms around her waist, he laughed as she scooped him up in her arms and kissed his forehead.

"I'm proud of you, little man," she said, and he rubbed his forehead against hers.

"Love you, mama," he said, and her heart melted.

"Love you too, Elliot," she said, setting him on the ground. "Now, go get washed up, okay?" He nodded at her, then turned to go into the bathroom. But as he reached the door, he turned back around and looked up at her with wide, innocent blue eyes.

_Now it's suppertime, and his mama calls _

_Little boy starts home with his bat and ball_

_ Says, "I am the greatest, that is a fact _

_But even I didn't know I could pitch like that"_

"I am the greatest baseball player in the world, mama. But I didn't know I could pitch that good," he said proudly, and Olivia laid her hand on his head, affectionately ruffling his thick, chestnut brown hair as she said, "Yes, you are, Elliot Matthew. But even the greatest baseball player in the world needs to wash his hands and face. Now go get cleaned up."

Olivia smiled as he disappeared into the bathroom. Outside, she heard the familiar rumble of Elliot's car, and she thought, _There is no one luckier than me._

_Says, "I am the greatest, that is understood _

_But even I didn't know I could pitch that good"_

The End...

A/N: Hope ya'll liked that! I thought it was pretty cute... So, you see that little purple button down there? Yep, that's the one. Go make friends with it!_  
_


End file.
